


Gametime

by Snarkyowl



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Some good ole bro-time, prompt fills will generally be shorter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: Prompt was: "How about Marvin and Chase playing some videogames?"





	Gametime

“Hey, Brody? You in?” Marvin pauses in front of the familiar door painted a startlingly bright blue, sticking out like a sore thumb in the otherwise pale hallway. He hears a crash and cursing before the door swings open, the face of his tired friend appearing a moment later.  
“Hey, Marv. What’s going on?”  
“I got a new game. Wanna play with me?” Chase’s eyes spark to life at that, a childish grin spreading across his face.

“Always, dude! What game?” Chase disappears back into his room for a moment, but Marvin doesn’t mind.  
“It’s a lego game,” Marvin shrugs. He knows not to be embarrassed because this is Chase, and Chase has no room to judge.  
“Awesome, man!” Chase chirps, reappearing with his hat tossed a bit haphazardly on his head.

Marvin rolls his eyes with a soft laugh, offering his arm to the other ego. Chase wraps his own arm around it with a cheeky grin, holding on tighter than he really needs to. Transporting has always made him nervous, though.  
“And away we go!” Marvin shouts before his magic envelopes the two of them. Chase yelps as they vanish and reappear in the game-room in a dramatic explosion of green smoke and sparks.  
“Still terrifying,” he admits. Marvin laughs and gives his arm a gentle squeeze before pulling away to set the game up.

“You love when I do it anyway.”  
“Yeah, yeah that’s true.”

They end up playing the game until Henrik calls for them to come get dinner, and if it weren’t for that they may have played through the whole night. Marvin doesn’t usually ask Chase to join him for video games, but he doesn’t regret doing it when he does. Seeing Chase so excited and giggly is refreshing.

He’ll have to ask him along more often.


End file.
